The Princess of Narnia
by RedHal
Summary: Because of Jadis' takeover, the new Queen of Narnia gets her teenage son on a ship. During a storm, he is transported into our world. Many years later, his granddaughter makes her way into Narnia. Better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Run my son." The granddaughter of Queen Helen of Narnia said to her teenage son on the docks near a castle. "You must flee."

"I shall not leave you, Mother." The boy said.

"You must. Go anywhere away from here." She said looking towards the north to see a strong front moving in.

"But…"

"I am telling you to get onto that ship. Not just as your mother, but as your queen."

"Your Majesty." A satyr said coming up to the queen. "The witch is approaching Narnia at an alarming speed."

The mother hugged her son and let him get on the ship.

"May Aslan always be at your side my son." She said.

"Mother, why do you not come with?" the boy asked.

"I am needed here." She answered. "Farewell Bryan."

"Goodbye Mother." He said hugging her one last time and getting onto the ship.

0000

A few days later,

Bryan was holding onto the mast as the waves crashed against the ship. The wind howled as it ripped the sails.

"THIS STORM IS TOO STRONG!" a faun yelled.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" a dwarf asked.

Suddenly, a giant wave crashed down onto the ship breaking it into tiny pieces.

00000

"Hey." A female voice said. "Are you okay?"

Bryan opened his eyes to see a beautiful blond girl his own age.

"Who are you?" Bryan asked.

"My name is Melissa Smith." She answered. "Who are you?"

"Bryan." He answered. "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in Florida." She answered.

"Where is that?"

"In the United States of America." She said.

Bryan looked completely clueless.

"You must have hit your head hard." She laughed. "Where are you from?"

"Narnia." He answered truthfully.

"Where?"

"Narnia. The land between the Archenland where my Uncle rules and the Northern boarder ruled by the Witch Jadis."

"Okay." She said gently. "You REALLY hit your head hard."

0000

The years passed without any word about Narnia for Bryan. He later married Melissa and had a son. Years later, his son married and had a daughter.

1940,

Holly Smith was wondering around the attic of her grandparents' home. She had always wondered about her grandfather's childhood. He rarely discussed it to anybody. Not even her grandmother. When he did, most people thought he was joking around.

Suddenly, something caught Holly's eye. It was a closet.

"I don't recall that being here before." She said to herself.

She reached out and touched the handle. Then, she slowly pulled it open.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I forgot to put in the prologue, I DO NOT OWN NARNIA, PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, LUCY, JADIS, ASLAN, ETC. I do own, Squeeks, Holly, and Maragaret.

_**Part I**_

Last time,

_She reached out and touched the handle. Then, she slowly pulled it open._

**Chapter 1: **

As the door opened, a cold gust of wind blew onto her face covering her with snow. She quickly shut the door and starred at it and then at the snow that was starting to melt in the humidity of the summer.

"That was weird." She said to herself. She looked around and found a coat. After putting it on, she tried the door again. This time, she was prepared for the winter weather in July.

Holly stepped through the doorway and found herself in a dense forest.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a lamppost.

"A lamppost in the middle of a forest." She stated to herself. "Okay. Weird."

She looked around the forest and saw only snow-covered trees

"Hello!" she called out. "Does anyone live in this forest? A hermit? Mountain men? Robin Hood?"

"Shhh." A voice said.

Holly jumped and looked around.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"Keep your voice down." The voice said. Holly realized that the voice was squeaky. "Are you a Daughter of Eve."

"I'm the only daughter of Mary Smith." She corrected.

"But are you human?" the voice said.

"Of course I am!" she said indignantly.

"Shhhh!" the voice said. "Keep it down!"

"Who is this?" she demanded.

Suddenly, a chipmunk appeared on a snow-covered rock nearby.

"Hello there." She said sweetly. "Aren't you just a little cutie. Are you hungry?"

"You bet I'm hungry. But there isn't enough time. Mr. Tumnus had just been taken by the witch. If you're found…who knows what will become of us both. Are you Lucy Pevensie?"

"N-No. I-I'm Holly Smith." She said still in shock over the fact that the chipmunk was talking

"Holly Smith you say?" another voice came from off to the side.

Both chipmunk and human jumped at the sight of the talking fox.

"What are you doing here?" the chipmunk said as menacingly as a chipmunk with an extremely squeaky voice could.

"Relax Squeaks. I'm a good guy." The fox said.

"You look like a bad guy to me." Squeaks said.

"Family resemblance. Do you want to discuss breeding, or get this lovely young lady to the Stone Table before the witch finds out that there will be three Daughters of Eve after Queen Lucy returns with her brothers and sister?"

"How will that affect the prophesy?" the chipmunk asked.

"It will make the power stronger once she and the High King are married…"

"Whoa!" Holly interrupted. "Married? Are you talking about me?"

"Of course Your Grace." The fox said with a bow before turning back to the rodent. "You recall hearing the stories of how Prince Bryan left the country under direct orders from the Queen."

"Yes."

"Aslan told me, himself, that Prince Bryan's granddaughter was to arrive in Narnia around the same time as the four." The fox continued.

"You mean she's…." Squeaks said pointing at Holly.

The fox nodded.

"Your Majesty." Squeaks said to Holly while bowing. "Forgive my impudence."

"There must be some mistake." Holly said backing into the lamppost. "I can't…there's no way…"

"Do you know anything of your grandfather's past?" the fox asked.

Holly thought about it. He HAD mentioned a country that nobody had heard of.

"Even if my grandfather's a prince, I can't be a…princess. I'm an American for crying out loud! Where the heck am I anyways?"

"Narnia." The two animals answered.

Holly was in shock. That was the country that her grandfather had mentioned in his stories. Maybe, just maybe, there was some truth to them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Holly was grumbling. Her feet were sore, her socks were wet, her stomach was not agreeing with the fish they ate at the beavers before Mr. Beaver went off to meet the other humans, and Squeaks was on her shoulder yelling directions.

"I can hear you perfectly well." She said with a fake sweetness.

"Then move it!" the chipmunk yelled.

_Why couldn't that fox just eat you like a normal fox?_ She thought.

She added out loud, "I'll tell you what. How about you carry me for about twenty miles, and I yell out the directions?"

"Do you know where we're going?" Squeaks challenged.

"I thought I was your queen?" she argued.

"Not until you marry the High King." He said. "Your grandfather was younger, therefore, further down the line of heir. And as a Daughter of Eve…"

"That still makes me a princess." She pointed out. "And, last I checked, that was way more superior than rodent. In fact, as Princess of Narnia, I am ordering a rest."

She sat down on a rock quickly regretting it as she sat in the snow that was melting under her due to her body heat.

"If I catch pneumonia, I will be blaming someone." She said as she lifted her left leg and took off her shoe and sock to wring out the sock. "Preferably this White Witch."

"SQUEAKS!" a voice called out.

"ROBIN!" the chipmunk called out to the small bird that was flying towards them as he jumped off of Holly's shoulder.

"Whatever happened to 'keep your voice down'?" Holly asked.

"Your Majesty." The small red breasted bird said with a bow. "I bring news."

"Good or bad?" Squeaks asked.

"He was talking to me." Holly said to the rodent on the rock next to her. "Continue, Robin."

"I fear both." The bird said. "The good news is that the four are here, and that Aslan is on the move."

"And the bad?" Holly asked.

"One of the Sons of Adam has betrayed the others and joined the White Witch."

"Which one?" Holly said praying that it wasn't her apparent fiancé.

"King Edmund, your majesty."

"Is he the High King?" Holly asked.

"No Your Grace."

Holly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is he now?" Holly asked.

"The Witch is on her way to look for the others." Robin said. "She knows not of the Stone Table yet."

"Tell me. How much are his siblings missing him?"

"They are really devastated by the loss." The robin said.

"Change of plans, Squeaks." Holly said. "We are going to rescue the King."

"We are?" Squeaks asked.

"We are." Holly said.

"But…don't we need Aslan's help?" Squeaks asked. "He can provide an army for us and…"

"Excuse me. Who is the princess?"

"You are."

"And who's bigger?"

"You are."

"Good. We understand each other."

Holly put her shoes back on as the rodent and the bird looked at each other.

"She's headstrong." Robin observed.

"To a fault." Squeaks added.

Suddenly, bells were heard.

"IT'S HER!" the two animals yelled as they jumped into the bushes.

"Good." Holly said standing up. "I want a word with her."

"What are you doing?" Robin asked. "She'll turn you to stone! She'll kill you! She'll…"

"I passed physical education with flying colors." Holly said. "It'll take a bit more than black magic to destroy THIS American girl."

"Is King Peter ready for her?" Squeaks asked as Holly walked in the direction of the bells.

"From what I've seen…no." Robin said.

0000

"I am so dead." Squeaks said as he paced back and forth. "It was my responsibility to bring Princess Holly safely to Aslan while the Beavers handled the Four. They can get three out of four, but I'll get zero out of one. She's dead. I know it. She would have made a great ruler. And I'm certain that King Peter would have loved her. She was becoming my best friend."

"Aw Squeaks." Holly said as she pulled the bushes apart. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"You're alive?!" the two animal exclaimed.

"Duh." She said.

"How did you survive?" Robin asked.

"Well, it was pretty easy considering the fact that the driver of the sleigh was a large man wearing red instead of a woman wearing white."

The mouths of the two animals dropped. They scurried/flew to the spot where Father Christmas was parked.

"The Witch's magic is weakening." Father Christmas announced. "I've already given Holly her gifts. Robin. You are given the gift to wake up early. That way, you and your family will never go hungry again."

"Thank you sir." Robin said. "I have a bit of a sleeping in problem."

"As for Squeaks." Father Christmas said. "A lifetime supply of nuts."

"Thanks!" Squeaks exclaimed.

"Now, I must be off now. Much to deliver when you've been gone a hundred years." 

"Please sir." Holly said as the man climbed into the sleigh. "Have you met the High King Peter and his sisters yet?"

"Not yet. They're next on my list." Father Christmas said.

"Oh." She said. She wanted to know more about Peter.

"You will learn of him in time." Father Christmas said. "Farewell. Happy Christmas. And Long Live the True King, Aslan!"

He drove off as Holly and the others waved.

"A lifetime supply of nuts." Squeaks said dreamily. Then, he fainted.

"What were you given?" Robin asked.

Holly showed him a bracelet.

"Watch." She said as she turned the bracelet.

After locking it to a setting, her outfit changed into that of an emerald green Medieval dress.

0000

"Peter, Adam's Son." Father Christmas said.

"Here sir." Peter answered.

Father Christmas gave the teen a shield and sword.

"These are tools. Not toys." Father Christmas warned. "And the time to use them is soon at hand."

He then leaned in closer to the teen with a small box.

"And between you and me, this would be an excellent gift to give the Princess Holly the day you two become one."

"Excuse me?" Peter asked as he took the box

"You didn't tell him?" Father Christmas asked the Beavers.

"Well," Mr. Beaver said. "With Edmund's betrayal, we didn't think it was appropriate."

"As the High King." Mrs. Beaver explained to the kids (mainly Peter). "It is your sworn duty to wed the Princess. That makes both of your ascensions to the throne legitimate. Marriage on her part, and on your part: marrying the heir."

"WHAT?!" Peter and Susan exclaimed.

"When's the wedding?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"It's up to your brother, the princess, and Aslan." Father Christmas said. "I must be off now. Things pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Happy Christmas. And Long Live Aslan, the True King!"

He drove off as the others waved.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said to Susan.

Peter looked at the small box in his hand. Noticing that it was a box that held a piece of jewelry, he opened it. There was a small necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of a shield with a ruby lion in the center. It bore a remarkable resemblance to his own shield.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Edmund was miserable. The snow was beginning to melt, so he was now on foot with Jadis and her dwarf minion. The boy was tied to a tree as Jadis and the dwarf slept. Edmund was feeling guilty. Because of him, a fox had been turned to stone. His siblings were in even more danger now that he told the White Witch where they were going. Now that she knew, she was not in any huge rush.

"Psst." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Edmund whispered.

"Shh." The voice said.

Edmund turned to see a young redheaded teen his brother's age cutting at the ropes that bound him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Rescuing you of course." She whispered. "What possessed you to betray your family?"

"Jealousy. Anger." He started listing.

"Other stupid reasons that didn't seem so stupid at the time?" Holly suggested as the ropes slackened.

"Yeah." Edmund said looking at the sleeping witch.

"C'mon." Holly said pulling at the younger boy.

Edmund got up and the two ran for it.

0000

"I can't believe you did that!" Squeaks said when Holly appeared with Edmund.

"Are you talking to him about the betrayal, or to me about the fact I rescued him?" Holly asked.

"The fact you rescued him by yourself!" Squeaks lectured. "You are the Princess of Narnia. And…"

Holly was now introducing herself to Edmund and explaining to him her situation and her future position in his family.

"You're not listening to me." Squeaks said.

"Did you say something, Squeaks?" Holly asked.

"No." Squeaks said giving up. "I'll just let Aslan deal with you."

"Ignore Squeaks." Holly told Edmund. "He has authority issues. C'mon. We've got to get to the Stone Table."

"May we be of assistance?" A voice said.

"What now?" Holly sighed.

A brown horse and a white unicorn appeared from the thicket.

"Yes you could be of assistance." Holly said thinking about her sore feet. "Who are you guys?"

"My name is Philip." The horse said.

"And I'm Silver." The unicorn added.

"Can you be trusted?" Edmund said.

"Of course. All those in league with the witch are too scared to go near the Princess." Squeaks said

"I DO have that affect on evil." Holly said smugly.

"And you're suppose to marry my brother?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"This is going to be fun." Edmund said.

0000

As the two rode to the Stone Table, Edmund told Holly about his family. Not only did Holly learn about Peter, but she also learned of her other in-laws, and England. She learned just how bad things were in the war against Germany.

"I swear." Holly said. "If people start calling this war "the war to end all wars", I will laugh in their faces. The last war was called that."

She looked over at Edmund and saw that he had a sad expression on his face.

"You miss your father." She observed.

"Well, yes. And Mother. But…they would be so disappointed in me. I wouldn't be surprised if Peter doesn't forgive me. I know Lucy will. She's just that type of person. Susan may. But Peter…I'm almost scared to go back."

"Don't worry." Holly said with a wink. "I'll keep him in line. Even though I do feel that he WILL forgive you."

"It's getting dark." Squeaks observed. "Should we camp?"

Silver and Philip stopped. Holly and Edmund looked at each other and then at the horse and unicorn.

"I can go on." Silver said.

"Same here." Philip added.

"Well then," Holly said. "Onward!"

The two horses galloped away from the setting sun.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was about three o'clock in the morning when Philip and Silver pulled into the camp. Edmund, Squeaks, and Holly were asleep on their backs.

"Your Highness." Silver whispered so not to wake the others.

"George Washington!" Holly answered.

"Who?" Silver asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Not in school." Holly laughed quietly. "What's wrong?"

"We're here."

"Right." Holly laughed as she observed the camp. "Edmund."

"Five more minutes, Su." Edmund groaned.

"We're here." Holly told him as she got off the unicorn.

Edmund woke up and observed the camp. He sighed as he got off the horse.

"Thanks for the rides." Holly told the horses.

"It was our honor, Your Majesties." The two horses bowed.

Holly looked inside her pocket and found Squeaks curled up in a ball sound asleep.

"You know," Holly told Edmund. "He's actually pretty cute when he's asleep."

"Holly." Edmund said pointing to the large tent at the edge of the camp. There was light coming from it.

"Well, eavesdropping isn't a good thing in our world." Holly said. "But we're not there."

Holly and Edmund ran to the tent and gently leaned against the cloth.

"He wasn't there?" A deep, calm, soothing voice said.

"She must have pulled it off then." Robin's voice came.

"Who?" another voice said.

"The Princess was talking about rescuing the Son of Adam." Robin told the others.

"Alone!?" the third voice exclaimed.

"Peace Oreius." The first voice said.

"I wouldn't worry about her." Robin added. "She's headstrong."

"Cair Paravel will never be dull." Oreius said. "That's for sure."

"We should not worry." The first voice said. "Holly and Edmund are already in camp."

Holly and Edmund looked at each other in shock as the cloth that served as a door was pushed aside to reveal a centaur. Inside the tent stood Robin and the biggest lion Holly had ever seen.

"Hi." Holly said nervously as she and Edmund stepped into the tent. She walked up to Aslan and bowed to the Great Lion.

"Welcome Holly, Princess of Narnia." Aslan said. "Welcome Edmund, Son of Adam."

Edmund knelt before Aslan.

"Forgive me Aslan." Edmund begged.

"Come. We have much to talk about." Aslan said leading Edmund out of the tent.

Edmund turned towards Holly who nodded. After the boy and the lion left, Holly turned to the centaur. Holding out her hand, she said, "Hi. I'm Holly. The headstrong princess"

0000

After about three hours of sleep, Holly woke up to the sunrise. She gazed around to find herself in a private tent. Next to her on his own silk pillow on a table, laid Squeaks.

Holly smiled at the sight of the chipmunk. She got out of her hammock and walked outside. Now that the camp was properly lit, she was able to see it more.

Suddenly, the cloth that covered the entry to another tent moved and a teenage boy her age stepped forward wiping sleep from his eyes. For some reason, Holly's breath left her.

As the boy looked around, his eyes met Holly. Before either teen knew it, they were a foot apart from each other after walking up to each other.

"Hi." He said. "I'm Peter."

"I'm…I'm…" Holly stuttered embarrassed about the fact she had forgotten her own name. "I was able to tell everyone else."

"By any chance," Peter asked. "Are you the princess, Holly?"

"Yeah. That's me." She said with an embarrassed laugh. "I'm usually not this tongue-tied. I'm actually pretty headstrong. Um…Have you been told about our future together?"

"Yes. Father Christmas told me and the beavers filled in the gaps." Peter explained. "Apparently, we're supposed to get married. Lucy's excited about it, but to tell you the truth, I'm…"

"Nervous? Me too." Holly finished. "I mean, all I know about you is through Robin and Edmund, but who knows how reliable…"

"You've met Ed?" Peter asked quickly. "Where is he?"

Holly looked around and found Edmund and Aslan on a ledge near camp. She pointed causing Peter to follow her finger and look up.

"He's worried you won't forgive him." She added. "He had been jealous. That's what got him to trust the witch. Then she tempted him with enchanted Turkish Delight. Well, I'm not sure if it was ENCHANTED. But, considering we're dealing with witchcraft…wanna go somewhere private to talk?"

"Sure." Peter said. "Might as well get to know each other considering we're supposed to get married after all this."

0000

Peter lead Holly to the spot Aslan had taken him to show him the castle.

"It's beautiful." Holly observed.

"Cair Paravel." Peter explained. "Where we will rule Narnia."

"You sound so unsure of yourself." Holly stated.

"Because I am." Peter admitted.

"Everyone believes in you." Holly said.

"That only makes it worse. What if I let everyone down?"

"You won't." Holly told him. "Because you have three girls to stop you from doing something stupid. And I don't think Edmund would let you make any mistakes like his."

0000

About an hour later,

"EDMUND!" Lucy called as she noticed her brother coming down off the ledge with Aslan.

"Here is your brother." Aslan told the two girls. "There is no need to talk about what is past."

"I'm sorry." Edmund apologized.

Lucy's response was to hug him. After Lucy let go, Susan gave her younger brother a hug.

"Have you seen Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Not yet." Edmund said. "I DID meet his fiancée."

"Really?" Susan asked.

"Okay! I was rescued by her." Edmund corrected. "Happy?"

"As long as you're safe." Susan answered.

Suddenly, Squeaks came running out of Holly's tent.

"Has anyone seen Holly?" he asked.

"No." the two girls said.

Squeaks had a worried look on his face until his eyes landed on Aslan. Then his face became one of shock as he bowed much lower than he did for Holly.

"Aslan." Squeaks said. "I tried my best to get the Princess here safely, but…"

"Peace Squeaks." Aslan said. "The Princess is well."

"Yeah." Edmund added. "When Aslan and I were talking, we saw her and Peter meet and head off in that direction."

He pointed in the direction of the sea.

"Thanks King Edmund." Squeaks said before scurrying after the princess.

0000

"If you think I'M headstrong," Holly told Peter. "I'm nothing compared to my best friend, Margaret. She's not going to believe me about this."

"You could always not tell her." Peter suggested.

"No. We tell each other EVERYTHING." Holly said.

"HOLLY!" Squeaks called out.

Holly sighed with a smile on her face.

"OVER HERE!" She called to the chipmunk before turning back to her future husband. "Squeaks. He was my guide."

The chipmunk ran up to the two.

"There you are." He panted. "Where have you been?"

"Right here with King Peter." Holly answered.

"Well, Aslan is done talking to Edmund and…" Squeaks said.

"PETER!" Lucy called.

The two teens looked up and saw the two girls and Edmund running up to them.

"Ed." Peter said under his breath as he and Holly got up off the ground.

"Hello." Edmund said looking at the ground.

Peter walked up to Edmund and put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"You must be tired. Let's get back to camp." Peter said.

Edmund nodded as they all turned to go back to camp. Peter kept his hand on Edmund's shoulder as he put his other hand in Lucy's. Susan walked next to Edmund as Squeaks climbed onto Holly's shoulder.

"Well?" Squeaks asked as the two watched the four siblings head back to camp.

"I think I can learn to love him." Holly said.

Suddenly, Lucy turned to Peter and asked a question. After Peter answered, she let go of his hand and ran back towards Holly. When the youngest girl reached the princess, she grabbed Holly's and dragged her over to the group.

When the two girls reached the others, Lucy took Peter's hand and placed it with Holly's.

"You don't mind?" Peter asked his sister.

"Of course not." Lucy said.

"But…you barely know me." Holly argued.

Lucy shrugged.

"If Aslan trusts you, why can't we?" she answered.

"Welcome to the family." Susan said shaking Holly's hand.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Make way for the Queen of Narnia!" the dwarf called out.

Just a few minutes ago while training with Susan and Lucy and watching Peter and Edmund train on horseback, Mr. Beaver ran up to the five to tell them that the Witch had arrived. Now, the Pevensies were standing on the sidelines and Holly was standing next to Aslan to his right.

"You must be Princess Holly." Jadis said to Holly in a fake sweet voice. "You look so much like your great-grandmother."

"And you must be the White Witch. I've heard so much about you. Including the small fact you** killed** my great-grandparents." Holly replied in the same voice.

"Peace child." Aslan told Holly. "Let us hear what the witch has to say."

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis said.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan told her.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" she asked.

"Let us say I have forgotten it." Aslan said "Tell us of the Deep Magic."

Suddenly, something caught Holly's eye. There was writing on the Stone Table. As she read, the Witch was rambling on about how every traitor belonged to her.

Holly's attention was brought back to the moment at hand as she heard swords being drawn.

"Come and take him then." Peter threatened.

"Foolish child." Jadis said. "Do you really think you can stop me by mere force? Aslan knows that, unless I have blood, all of Narnia will perish in fire and water."

Holly suppressed a gasp as everyone started muttering amongst each other.

"That boy," Jadis continued pointing at Edmund "Will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition."

"No he won't!" Holly argued as she thought of a loophole.

"Holly." Aslan said. "We will talk to the witch alone."

The three walked into the pavilion.

0000

"You WILL have your blood. But not Edmund's. I swear on Queen Helen's grave there will be someone here tonight at the Stone Table." Holly said. "And it will be…"

"Myself." Aslan interrupted.

Holly turned to Aslan in shock. She wanted to be the person to sacrifice herself to keep the family together.

"But Aslan…" Holly argued.

0000

The three spent about half an hour in the pavilion with Holly insisting that she'd be the one to do this deed. When Holly reluctantly gave in, they left.

"The Witch has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan said.

There was cheering in the camp as the soldiers' started shaking Edmund's hand and patting him on the back.

"But how do I know this promise will be kept?" Jadis asked.

Aslan roared at her causing her to flee.

0000

After Aslan's briefing with Peter,

"Why wouldn't you let me?" Holly asked when she and the Lion were alone. "Peter needs you by him during the battle. He barely knows me."

"Then why did you volunteer yourself?" Aslan asked her even though he knew the answer.

"I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do." Holly answered. "I figured that as long as the witch HAD blood, it doesn't matter."

"But why yourself?"

"Because I didn't want to volunteer anyone. I hate it when my mother volunteers me for stuff I don't want to do." Holly said as she looked out the tent to see Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy talking during dinner. "I also didn't want to break up their family. They need each other."

Holly let the cloth hang down like a closed door as she walked back up to Aslan.

"Isn't there anything I can do for this war?" Holly asked. "I want to help make it easier for them. So they won't loose anyone."

"Holly. I was planning on doing this since I heard of the betrayal." Aslan informed her.

"You KNEW this would happen?" Holly asked as the cloth that served as the door opened to reveal Lucy.

"Holly!" Lucy called causing the older girl and the Lion to look. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I…" Holly stuttered while looking between the young girl and Aslan.

Aslan nodded to let her go.

"I'll meet you tonight." Holly told the Lion as she followed Lucy out.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Holly said not wanting to worry the girl as they approached the others. "Hi guys."

"Hi." The others greeted as Holly made herself comfortable next to Peter.

"So?" Edmund asked. "Why did the witch change her mind?"

"Yeah. What happened?" Susan added.

"Like I told Lucy, it's nothing. Aslan knows what he's doing. So? How's the battle strategy?"

0000

That night,

"Are you sure?" Holly asked Aslan. "Because I can always go in your place."

"We are being followed." Aslan told Holly. "Why are you following us?"

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy said as she and Susan stepped from behind a tree.

"Please Aslan. May we join you?" Susan asked.

"Please do." Holly said.

The tears in Holly's eyes surprised the other two girls. Whatever it was that was going on, it was not nothing.

0000

When they made it back to the Stone Table, Aslan stopped.

"From here, I must go alone. And remember, you must not be seen." Aslan told them.

The three girls hugged him before going into the bushes.

Every evil creature in Narnia was gathered around the Stone Table as Aslan approached.

"The Fool! The Fool has come! Bind him fast!" the Witch said.

Holly, Susan, and Lucy watched in horror as Aslan was being tied up.

"Wait!" the witch said. "Let him first be shaved."

"Why isn't he fighting them?" Lucy asked.

Holly didn't dare answer out loud for fear her voice would be braking and scare Lucy. But she did know the answer.

Aslan was taking Edmund's place.

"Now who has won Fool?" The witch asked. "Do you think by all this, you have saved the human traitor? Now I will kill you instead of him as our pact was and so the Deep Magic will be appeased. But when you are dead what will prevent me from killing him as well? Understand that you have given me Narnia forever, you have lost your own life and saved no one's In that knowledge, despair and DIE!"

Susan and Lucy covered their eyes at that moment, but Holly watched in horror as the stone knife sunk into the chest of the lion.

"THE GREAT CAT…IS DEAD!" Jadis announced.

Her army cheered in victory.

"General!" she continued. "Prepare your troops for battle…however short it may be."

0000

After the witch left, the three girls walked to the table with Aslan's body still on it. When they made it over, Holly put her hand on Aslan's body and started sobbing as she sat down on the edge of the table.

"It should have been me." She admitted to the others. "I was going to volunteer, but he stopped me."

She continued sobbing as Lucy walked over to her and hugged the princess.

"He must have known what he was doing." Susan said, her voice sounding like she was holding back the tears. "You said so yourself."

"He said he did." Holly told them. "He said that he knew this would happen when he heard of the betrayal."

She then started to untie the ropes that bound Aslan while the two British girls untied the muzzle. Suddenly, Holly stopped working on the ropes as she starred at the mice.

"Thank you." She whispered as the ropes broke thanks to the nibbling. She reached out and stroked one of the mice's fur.

0000

Later that morning, Holly woke up sandwiched between Susan and Lucy. When she saw Aslan's body on the table, the events from earlier struck her like lightning. She got up and when to the place where she and Peter had talked.

"There you are." Susan said a few minutes later after the two girls found her.

Holly turned from starring at the castle to see Susan and Lucy.

"Do you think we'll be able to make it?" Holly asked turning back to the castle.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake and thunder. The ground shook so hard, the three girls lost their balance.

"What was THAT?" Susan asked.

Suddenly, a thought struck them all.

"ASLAN!"

The three ran back to where the body was.

However, there was no body when they got there. And the table had cracked into pieces.

"They could have at LEAST left the body." Holly said.

"What happened?" Susan asked. "Is it magic?"

"Yes. It is even more magic." A familiar voice rang out.

The three girls turned to see Aslan standing behind them. Alive and well.

"You're not a ghost. Are you?" Susan asked.

"Do I look like it?" Aslan asked.

"Oh Aslan!" the three cheered as they ran to hug him.

When they released, Holly spoke what was on their minds.

"But…we saw…the witch…and the knife…." she said in shock as she pointed and mimicked the witch's final blow.

"Though the Witch knew the Deep Magic, there is a magic still which she did not know. Her knowledge goes back only to the dawn of time. But if she could have looked a little further back, into the stillness and the darkness before Time dawned, she would have read there a different incantation. She would have known that when a willing victim who had committed no treachery was killed in a traitor's stead, the Table would crack and Death itself would start working backward."

"Then why did you not let me take Edmund's place?" Holly asked. "I was willing. I never committed treason."

"You tell me." Aslan said making the American think.

Holly thought about motives. Then a thought struck her.

"The Witch thinks she has an upper hand." Holly said. "But we have the element of surprise now. She thinks you're dead. So, if you were to appear in the middle of the battle, she would be so shocked we'd have time to act and turn the tide, providing the tide needs turning."

"Correct." Aslan said. "There is much work to be done. Get on my back, Children. And you may want to cover your ears."

Then Aslan roared his loudest roar.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

The battle was well underway. The tide had turned for Aslan's troops. However, instead of the reason being the arrival of Aslan and the others, it was when Edmund destroyed the Witch's wand. Of course, Edmund was wounded and Peter was now fighting the witch.

Just when Jadis had Peter pinned and was about to strike, her sword hit another. She looked at what was stopping her killing the future High King.

It was a knight in full gold armor. He was using all of his strength to keep the sword tip away from Peter's chest. After managing to get the swords away, he reflected the light off of his sword to the direction of the witch's castle.

Suddenly, a horde of centaurs, fauns, and other creatures (including a giant) appeared and joined in the fray. As the witch watched in horror as she recognized the creatures, the knight released Peter and handed him his sword. Jadis turned to the two with hatred and determination in her eyes. The unnamed knight then looked up to the ledge just above the Witch and pointed.

Jadis looked up and saw to her surprise, Aslan. He attacked her therefore ending the battle.

"It is over." Aslan told Peter once the witch was dead.

"But…" Peter said pointing at Aslan. "The Witch…the dryad told Ed…ED!!"

He ran over to where his brother laid just barely alive. Susan and Lucy were not far behind him.

Lucy pulled her cordial out and gave some to Edmund.

"Edmund." She begged.

The Knight then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know." Lucy said "Wait a minute."

The knight then knelt to her ear and whispered something.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said as she got up to heal some others who were wounded.

0000

Once everyone, including Edmund, was healed, Peter noticed the unnamed knight.

"Excuse me!" Peter called out.

The knight looked over at him then ducked into a tent. Peter followed.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." Peter told the knight as the stranger fiddled with something on his wrist.

"You would have done the same." Holly's voice came from the helmet as the armor vanished to reveal the princess.

Peter's mouth dropped.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt. I was too late for Edmund, but Lucy handled that well." Holly explained

Silence.

"You were amazing out there." Holly finally added.

"Up until I lost my sword." Peter argued with his pride a bit wounded.

"That's only because you're a rookie." Holly argued while moving closer to him. "Give it time. If it's any consolation, even though I saved you, you're MY hero."

"Why?" Peter asked as he moved closer.

"You have no experience in warfare." She said. "But did that stop you from taking charge of the army? No. You put your ignorance aside and lead the troops to victory. That takes guts."

They were now inches apart.

"You know." Peter said. "You are an amazing girl. Most girls I know wouldn't be caught dead doing what you did."

Millimeters.

"There you two are!" Edmund said upon entering. "We're just about to head for….am I interrupting something?"

"We are TRYING to have a conversation." Peter told his brother.

"Sure." Edmund said sarcastically with a smirk. "Seemed to me that you were about to use your mouths for something other than talking."

He left the two alone.

"It's moments like these that make me glad I'm an only child." Holly said with a giggle. "We better go."

She started to walk away, but felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around. Then, she felt a pressure on her lips as Peter grabbed her other arm to keep her still. Even though he didn't need to. She welcomed the kiss as she took pleasure in it.

0000

Fifteen years had passed since that day. Because of custom and law, Peter and Holly were married upon their coronation. That day, he gave her the shield shaped necklace which she treasured.

The kings and queens of Narnia were now hunting the White Stag. Queen Holly knew exactly what she and the High King wanted from the Stag. They had been unable to conceive an heir to the Narnian throne. They were hoping that the magic from the stag would be able to assist them. ;)

"Would you come on dear brother." Queen Holly told King Edmund who was letting Philip catch his breath. "We will never catch the stag at this rate."

"What was it he said up at the castle?" Queen Lucy asked.

"'You girls wait at the castle and I'll catch the stag myself.'" Queen Susan quoted.

The royal family laughed at the joke. Suddenly, something caught the eyes of the High King.

"Here now. What's this?" King Peter asked.

"It seems familiar." Queen Holly said

The five kings and queens demounted their horses and starred at the lamppost.

"It seems to be from a dream." Queen Susan stated.

"Or a dream from a dream." Queen Lucy added trying to remember it.

"Spare Oom." Queen Lucy said as if remembering something.

Then, the youngest queen ran into the thicket.

"Lucy!" King Peter called.

"Not again." Queen Susan sighed.

The five made their way through the thicket. To Queen Holly, the voices of her family were growing fainter and fainter as they made their way into the wardrobe.

Suddenly, Holly fell through the closet onto her grandparents' attic floor. She looked around to see the familiar trunks and coat racks. She also noticed that Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were nowhere to be found.

Then the door to the attic opened and her grandfather appeared.

"There you are." Bryan said. "What are you doing on the floor, Holly?"

Holly looked back to where the door had been to find that it vanished.

"No." she gasped as she got up.

She ran to the wall and started pounding on it.

"PETER! SUSAN! EDMUND! LUCY!" She called.

Bryan dragged his granddaughter away from the wall as she started crying out other names thinking she must have breathed in fumes or something. However, he knew otherwise when she called out one name.

"ASLAN!"

"You were just in Narnia." He stated. It was not a question.

Holly turned to her grandfather.

"Your stories were true." She told him with tears in her eyes. "It's not a country you want to leave."

"We have much to discuss." He stated as he sat on a trunk. "Tell me about Narnia had changed since I left."

Holly took a deep breath and told her grandfather about her adventures. Subconsciously she wondered if she would ever see Peter again, because, while married, she had grown to truly love the High King.

End of Part I


	8. Chapter 7

Part II

**Chapter 7:**

A year had passed since Holly's adventure in Narnia. A lot had happened since that day. Her best friend, Margaret, had moved back to the same neighborhood, America had entered the war, and Holly was never seen without her Narnian jewelry (which she managed to bring back with her). The only thing was, the bracelet didn't work in her world.

One day, Holly was sitting at her dresser brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door.

"May I come in?" her blond best friend asked.

"You may." Holly said watching Margaret in the mirror. She hadn't seen her friend in over a year.

When Margaret got closer, Holly placed the brush down and got up to hug her friend.

"I missed you." Holly said.

"And I missed you." Margaret said. "So. Tell all."

"You won't believe me." Holly warned.

"Try me."

Holly launched into the story of Narnia and how her grandfather had been a prince and then she later inherited the throne after marrying the High King.

When she finished, Margaret was looking at her worriedly.

"Did you take up drugs while I was gone?" Margaret asked.

"No." Holly said. "Look."

She showed Margaret the jewelry.

"Father Christmas gave me this bracelet." She said. "In Narnia, all I'd have to do is change the setting and I could be wearing anything I want. It won't work here. This is my wedding ring. It's real gold and diamond. And my necklace. Peter gave it to me when we were married. He told me Father Christmas told him to. And there's an inscription. 'Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar sorrows will be no more. When he bares his teeth winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, spring shall come again.'"

"What kind of silver is this?" Margaret asked not wanting to believe, but not finding any choice.

"Pure." Holly said. "I have sketches of Narnia in my closet."

The two girls walked over to the closet and opened the door. However, instead of seeing clothes, they found a forest.

"Okay. This isn't my closet." Holly said.

"This is REALLY weird." Margaret said.

The two girls walked in.

"I have a feeling we're not in Florida anymore." Margaret said.

Suddenly, two bears appeared from the bushes.

"State your name and rank." One said.

Margaret was in shock because the bear spoke. Holly brushed her hair out of her face in a superior manner before telling them.

"I am Queen Holly the Great of Narnia. Wife to the High King Peter and Granddaughter of Prince Bryan."

"Your Majesty." The bears said kneeling.

"Forgive us." One said. "We thought you were Miraz's spies."

"I am not one of Miraz's spies because I have no clue who Miraz is." Holly explained. "Would someone please inform me?"

"Come with us." The other said. "King Caspian will explain."

0000

"What is it?" a boy Holly's age asked with Susan's horn in hand. He was JUST about to blow it.

"You're majesty." One of the bears said revealing the two girls. "We found these two ladies in the forest."

"Greetings." Caspian said. "I am Caspian the Tenth."

"The tenth?" she asked trying to remember One through Nine.

"Yes. And I am Cornelius. Who might you be?" the older half dwarf said.

"I am Queen Holly the Great of Narnia." Holly introduced. "This is my best friend from my world, Margaret."

"Hi?" Margaret said.

Caspian looked down at the horn.

"This thing works fast." He observed. "I haven't even blown it yet."

"Susan's horn!" Holly said taking it from the young king. "I haven't seen this since the day I left Narnia."

"We were about to call upon your husband and his brother and sisters." Cornelius said.

"Do." Holly said handing the horn back. "But once that is done, would someone PLEASE inform me of what has been happening."

Caspian blew the horn. Nothing.

"They will probably return at Cair Paravel." Cornelius said to Holly. "We've already sent a messenger."

"Very well. Now, first thing is first. Who is Miraz?"

"Miraz is my uncle." Caspian said to Holly. "Right now, Narnia is under his rule. He acquired the throne after he murdered my father."

"Your majesty." A badger said to Holly with a bow sensing she didn't realize how much time has past. "It has been well over a thousand years since your time."

"Holly." Margaret said with urgency in her voice. "The animals are talking."

"I told you." Holly said before turning back to the two dwarfs, the one half-dwarf, the new King, and the badger. "So Miraz is a tyrant who wants Narnia for the himself and people like him. However, you feel that Narnia belongs to the talking creatures and the dryads and naiads."

"Yes Your Majesty." Caspian said with a bow.

"Very well." Holly said. "I've had my time on the throne. I will do what I can to aid you."

"Thank you Your Grace." Cornelius said.

"But Holly." Margaret said. "Shouldn't we be getting home?"

"Aslan will get us home when time." Holly said. "Now Caspian. In my day, I helped King Peter with battle strategies a lot. Perhaps I could assist you."

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After being introduced to almost everyone, Holly was starting to formulate a plan.

"Excuse my Your Grace." A small voice said at her feet.

Holly, Margaret and Caspian looked down to see a huge mouse. Margaret gave a frightened yelp.

"You must be Reepicheep." Holly said getting down to her knees to be closer to eye level. "May I help you?"

"Actually, it is I who wish to help you. Assisting the cause with you in charge would be a great honor."

"Well, I'm still in the process of formulating a plan. But I will let you know." She said.

"Your Majesty is the very mirror of honor." Reepicheep said with a bow.

As he left, Holly sighed.

"I miss Squeaks." She admitted. "Tell me Caspian. How did Reepicheep become the leader of the mice?"

"All I know is that his father was before him. And his father's father was before HIM." Caspian admitted.

"Do you recall the night Aslan was sacrificed on the Stone Table?" Trufflehunter asked.

"Yes." Holly said. How could she forget that night?

"Reepicheep's ancestor was the one you petted." The badger explained.

"Oh yeah." Holly said remembering. "Anyways. Perhaps a surprise attack. Mice are small. Margaret. Would you please ask Glenstorm about our current position. I wish to have a council meeting."

0000

A few minutes later,

"Is this open treason?" Caspian asked Nikabrik as he unsheathed his sword.

"Put that sword back in its sheath, Caspian." The black dwarf said. "Murder at council, eh? Is that your game? Don't be fool enough to try it. Do you think I'm afraid of you?"

Holly was silent. She didn't trust herself to speak. All she was thinking about was how the dwarf DARED speak of bringing back the person who killed her great-grandparents. The person who nearly killed her husband and his brother. The person who drove the stone dagger into Aslan's chest.

"Call her up!" the werewolf said bringing Holly back into reality.

"So that is your plan, Nikabrik! Black sorcery and the calling up of an accursed ghost. And I see who your companions are--- a Hag and a Werewolf!" Caspian shouted

Holly unsheathed the sword she had by her side that came from her armor. In the midst of the battle, the candle fell off the table and blew out. She heard more clashes of swords and felt another sword hit hers. She fought the other person in the dark wondering who it was. She was blocking the new sword with her own when it got silent.

" I heard swords. Why is it dark?" Margaret's voice came as she came running in. "Is everyone alright?"

"I've got that brute, Nickabrik, but he's still alive." A familiar male voice said.

"Weights and water-bottles!" a not so familiar voice said. "It's me you're sitting on. Get off! You're like a young elephant!"

"Sorry DLF. Is that better?"

"Ow! No! You're putting your boot in my mouth! Go Away!"

Neither Holly nor her attacker moved.

Holly was confused. The first new voice sounded an awful lot like Edmund's. 

"Lady Margaret?" Trufflehunter asked. "Could you light a match?"

"Of course." Margaret said.

Suddenly, the candle was lit and Holly got a good look at the attacker.

She nearly had a heart attack when she realized she was face to face with Peter.

Neither King nor Queen moved while everyone else examined who was dead and who was alive. The attention was brought to them when they both threw their swords aside and embraced each other while kissing.

"They're fine." Edmund said. "Is everyone else alright?"

"I think so." Caspian said. "I was bit, but I'll survive."

"You must be Caspian." Edmund said shaking the young king's good hand.

"Yes. But I have no idea who you are."

"This is King Edmund." Trumpkin, the dwarf Edmund had been sitting on, introduced.

"And Loverboy over there is the High King Peter." Edmund added.

"I'm Margaret Lewis." Margaret said. "I think you may already know Holly considering how your brother is treating her."

The group looked at the newly reunited King and Queen. Peter and Holly pulled out of the kiss, looked at each other, then kissed again.

"They're hopeless." Edmund sighed. "Okay you two. Break it up. You can finish your reunion AFTER the war."

They ignored him.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

After fifteen minutes, Peter and Holly were finally pried apart. Edmund was just short of finding a crowbar. Peter suggested that he have a one-on-one combat battle with Miraz. Miraz had been tricked into accepting it and now everyone was gathered for the moment of truth.

"Be careful." Holly told Peter before giving him a quick kiss just before he went into the arena to face Miraz.

"She really loves him." Margaret told Edmund as she realized it.

"What tipped you off?" Edmund asked sarcastically. "The twenty minute kiss yesterday?"

Suddenly, swords clashed. The battle had begun.

0000

Margaret was confused. She had never seen anything like this. So, she cheered whenever the Old Narnians cheered. She looked over at Holly who looked ready to start crying.

"Holly?" Margaret asked.

"It should be me." Holly said. "I look like a boy in full armor. I could have taken Peter's place."

"But the cheering…"

"His shield!" Holly told her. "Edmund. You see it!"

"I do." Edmund confirmed. "Probably sprained."

"What's going on now?" Caspian asked.

"They've agreed to a time-out." Edmund said.

The group rushed up to Peter, Holly in the lead.

"You're hurt!" she told the High King.

"Just a sprain." Peter said wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Peter…" Holly pleaded as she wrapped his hand.

"No Holly. I won't go full armor."

He knew what she wanted. The Battle of Beurena was not the last time she used her nameless knight routine.

"But…" she argued.

"No buts. Holly. I love you. And I don't want to see you hurt." Peter said.

"YOU'LL GET KILLED!" she argued with tears in her eyes. "Do you think I ENJOY watching you not use your shield properly?!"

"Of course not." Peter said gently. "But Miraz is strong. I've got to get back out there."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking over to Edmund so he could give his brother some instructions. Holly looked at the ground with tears in her eyes. She felt as if something was going to happen during Round 2. Peter was tired, hot, and wounded.

Swords clashing brought Holly back to reality. She smiled softly to herself as she watched Peter stay out of reach. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to tire out Miraz.

Suddenly, her husband took a blow to his helmet. He staggered and tripped.

"KILL HIM!" the Telmarians yelled.

Holly couldn't watch as she snuck off into the forest and got dressed in full armor and waited for the signal.

0000

Peter moved out of the way and used Miraz as a ladder to pull himself up. He didn't even realize Holly was missing until the full scale battle.

"Margaret! Where's Holly?" he asked as he fought.

"How should I know?" Margaret asked as she fended off a Telmarian. "She's your wife. Last I saw her, you were about to be killed."

"Peter!" Edmund called. "That knight's here."

"Knight?" Peter asked looking in that direction and seeing Holly fighting without showing mercy.

"The one from the legends?" Caspian asked.

'_She must not know I'm alive'_ Peter thought

Suddenly there was a roar. The fighting stopped. Before Holly could start back up, she spotted Peter and ran to him before embracing him like no tomorrow.

"It's okay." Peter whispered as he heard her sobbing underneath her helmet.

He gently pulled her away and took off her helmet giving Edmund, Caspian, and the others a shock as he revealed the heroic knight from the legends who was usually the backbone of Peter's victories to be the High Queen.

Holly turned her bracelet to turn her clothes back into the medieval garb that she had been wearing when they met.

"Thank Aslan you're alive." Holly sobbed as she embraced him again.

"The knight from the legends is the High Queen." Trumpkin said to himself. "Okay. I have a new respect for females."

"What kept you?" Margaret asked the dwarf.

"PETER! EDMUND!" two female voices called.

"OVER HERE!" Edmund called to his sisters.

Susan and Lucy ran over to their brothers. They stopped short when they saw Peter hugging a familiar redhead.

"HOLLY!" Lucy cried out as she recognized the American.

Holly pulled away from Peter and hugged Lucy.

"We missed you." Lucy told her.

"Some more than others." Susan added giving Peter a smirk.

"Uh…Holly?" Margaret asked starring at Aslan.

Holly looked up to see what had scarred her friend. The High Queen smiled when she saw Aslan. She released Lucy and walked up to Aslan before kneeling.

"Aslan." Holly said. "It does my heart well to see you once more."

"Rise Child." Aslan told her. "All is well." 

"Aslan." Peter introduced. "This is Caspian."

"Welcome Prince. Do you feel yourself sufficient to take up the Kingship of Narnia?"

"I don't think I do Sir." Caspian said truthfully. "I'm only a kid."

"Good. IF you had felt yourself sufficient, it would have been a proof that you were not. Therefore, under us and under the High King, you shall be King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands. You and your heirs while your race last."

"Aslan. If I may…" Holly stated pulling Margaret to the lion. "This is my best friend."

"Welcome to Narnia, Margaret Lewis." Aslan greeted.

"Hi." Margaret said nervously. She then turned to Holly.

"Told you so." Holly said.

0000

At the party,

"So, when did the knight first appear?" Caspian asked Peter and Holly.

The two looked at each other.

Flashback

It was just before the first Battle of Burena, Holly sat up straight on Aslan as they made their way to the cliffs. Everyone looked down in horror as the battle continued.

Determined, Holly got down off of the great Lion.

"Holly!" Susan called out as Holly ran to some boulders with an idea formulating in her head.

"I'll be careful." She told everyone. "Aslan?"

"I will give the order when time." Aslan reassured her.

She smiled feeling more mature than ever. She ran behind a bolder and turned her wardrobe bracelet to what seemed to be a suite of armor. Gold armor ran from her bracelet up her arm and around her body. A sword hung from her side and a helmet sat on her head. She pulled out the sword and went another way so that her future sister-in-laws wouldn't see her fight.

End Flashback.

"THAT'S where you went!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes. I found Peter fighting the witch and decided to assist the High King." Holly finished.

0000

After heading home, Margaret and Holly tumbled out of Holly's closet.

"That was…interesting." Margaret said before turning to Holly.

Holly was crying.

"What's wrong?" Margaret asked.

"Remember when Aslan wanted to talk to me, Peter, and Susan alone?" Holly asked.

"Yes."

"He was telling us that we will never return." She sobbed. "I'll never see Peter again."

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Another year passed. Again, a lot had happened. Holly and Margaret joined a fencing team. Because of Holly's Narnian background, she always placed first in the women's division. However, she did like to fence smart mouthed boys who thought they were superior.

Margaret went back to Narnia (but that's another story). Holly was shocked when Margaret gave her the message that Caspian, Reepicheep, Edmund, and Lucy all sent their regards.

A few years later, Holly and Margaret were attending a fencing exhibition in England after the war. Their fathers were helping the English rebuild London and the girls were bored.

"Margaret?" a boy asked the American on the sidelines

"Hello Eustace." Margaret greeted the boy from her previous Narnian adventure "What brings you here?"

"My cousin." Eustace said pointing to the fencers. "You?"

"My dad and my best friend's dad are helping rebuild the city." Margaret explained.

Suddenly, Eustace's cousin won.

"Excellent." The referee said. "Anyone else want to challenge the champion?"

Holly walked up in full outfit. Since her hair was pulled up, she looked like a boy.

"Un guarde." The referee said. "FENCE!"

Swords clanked. The two were evenly matched.

"Impressive." Eustace said.

"Which cousin is that?" Margaret said.

"Peter." Eustace answered.

Margaret covered her mouth to suppress laughter.

Suddenly Edmund walked up in a fencing uniform holding a bottle of water.

"I feel bad for Peter." Edmund said not noticing Margaret. "I fought that guy. In less that 2 minutes, he won."

"And you call yourself a king of Narnia." Lucy teased her brother as she joined.

Margaret was having a harder time holding in the laughter.

"Margaret!" Lucy exclaimed when she noticed the High Queen's best friend.

"Dad's helping with the reconstruction." Margaret explained. "So is Holly's dad."

"Is Holly here?" Edmund asked looking around.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Margaret teased. "First two don't count. Where's Susan?"

"Out with her friends." Lucy said dejectedly. "She doesn't believe in Narnia anymore."

"I'm sorry." Margaret apologized.

"Peter didn't get the first point?!" Eustace exclaimed as Holly got the first point.

Finally Peter got a point.

"You mean…" Edmund asked pointing at the two fencers.

Margaret nodded causing Lucy to laugh.

"It's not funny." Edmund said.

"Yes it is." Lucy said. "You were beat by the High Queen."

"You mean to say…" Eustace asked.

"My best friend. You'll meet after the bout."

"If it ever ends." Edmund said under his breath.

0000

10 minutes later,

"Times up." The referee said. "This is getting nowhere. It's a tie."

The two fencers sighed and collapsed. Margaret ran to her best friend while the Pevensie's ran to Peter.

"By the lion, he's tough." Holly whispered to Margaret.

"Thanks." Peter said as Lucy gave him a water bottle and he took off his helmet.

"You've gotten better. She whipped me in less than three minutes." Edmund admitted still red with embarrassment.

"She?" Peter asked before turning to his gaping opponent who was still wearing her mask. He did catch sight of a familiar face. "Margaret?"

Margaret smiled as she took off the helmet that was on her best friend. Peter and Holly starred at each other.

Five minutes later,

"This is going nowhere." Eustace said as the two kept starring.

"It could be worse." Edmund said. "When they were reunited when we first met Margaret, these two couldn't keep their hands off of each other."

Sure enough, the High King and Queen of Narnia embraced.

"See?" Edmund asked as if that proved his point.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Peter whispered.

"Same here." Holly said. "I should have realized it was you. You're the only one who can hold his own against me."

The two locked lips.

"Here we go again." Edmund groaned.

The End

A/N: Okay. NOT my best work. Sorry about the way I portrayed Holly. I was going for stubborn, spunky, and headstrong. Hopefully my other stories are much better.

P.S. Let me know if you want Margaret's trip. If you don't, I'll understand.


End file.
